


Blond

by kingstoken



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Sometimes he sees blond hair out of the corner of his eye





	Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little comment fic written for the [oh nostalgia fictathon ](https://clockwork-hart1.dreamwidth.org/52548.html). Prompt: look at her, boy, look at what you've lost, and found

Sometimes he sees blond hair out of the corner of his eye, and his mind forgets, and his heart lifts for just a moment. But, then he realizes that it is just Claire or one of the other survivors. Someday he will stop expecting to see her, he both longs for it and dreads it.


End file.
